Hidden Love
by ReadBooksWriteThings
Summary: Love can work in weird ways sometimes, it hides beneath the surface, popping up whenever it wants. Ginny and Luna work as Aurors, when Luna is injured in a fight against Death Eaters, they see their true feelings for each other.


**This is a femmeslash story for the 'Sapphic Season' Challenge on HPFC. The pairing is Ginny/Luna. I've been wanting to write this for a month now. Obviously if you don't like femmeslash pairings, then don't read this. This story takes place in a world where the two main characters are adults during the height of the Second Wizarding War. Ginny's characterization is a little off, but I think it suits the story better. Anyway, this story is an Auror!AU about a criminal chase and how it changes the lives of these two forever. **

**This chapter has a genre of adventure (because of the fight) and romance. The prompts I used are...**

**Enemies to Lovers - 3 pts**

**Profession based - 2 pts**

**Curse - 1 pt**

**Bed Sharing - 1 pt**

**Misunderstanding - 1 pt**

**The Golden Snitch Forum - Santa Claus is Coming**** to Town**

**Nice - 5. Write about happiness in times of war**

**Word Count: 4003**

* * *

Ginny inwardly groaned as she sprinted for Room 110. Alastor Moody had just declared an emergency meeting for the advanced Auror group. She really wasn't in the mood, she had had a rough day with Cornelius Fudge, who thought she ought to be on more missions, and all she wanted to do was go home and get some rest. But of course, that couldn't happen when you were an Auror.

She caught the door of Room 110 just as it was about to swing shut. Of course, Luna Lovegood hadn't even bothered to check if someone was behind her before closing the door.

"You two," Alastor Moody barked at Ginny and Luna, "You're late! By three entire minutes! Those minutes could mean the difference between life and death!""

Usually Ginny would have rolled her eyes at Moody's constant bugging, but today felt different. "Sorry," she mumbled as she took her place in line.

"So sorry," Luna said in her usual dream-like voice, "I got a little held up by some Wrackspurts."

This time, Ginny really did roll her eyes, Luna Lovegood had to be the most irritating person she had ever worked with. No one to this day knew how the woman had gotten a job as an Auror, she was dreamy, distracted, and far too nice to hurt anyone, even Death Eaters. Even during the height of a war, she probably wouldn't even injure a Death Eater.

Ginny, herself, was a different story. Despite being a kind person, she knew that she could kill if it came down to it. That was how she got this job, she was fierce and brave. Becoming an Auror wasn't even Ginny's top choice, but after she broke her arm a week before the Holyhead Harpies tryout, Professor McGonagall had recommended her for the position of an Auror.

"Alright," Moody said, now addressing the 20 Aurors in the room. "There are a couple of Death Eaters on the loose. I need 5 Aurors to handle them."

The talking started at once. People who couldn't go, people who didn't want to. Aurors recommending others for the job. It was quite childish behavior considering the fact that Death Eaters were wrecking havoc somewhere and had probably hurt dozens of innocent people by now.

"Quiet!" Moody shouted and the talking ceased at once. No one wanted to admit it, but everyone was secretly scared of Alastor Moody. Besides, it was a late winter evening and no one was up for a mission. "I will be picking the Aurors who are to go on today's mission. It is an honor to be pocked and I don't want to hear any arguments."

Ginny crossed her fingers.

"Alright! Padma Patil." Padma sighed as she walked to the front of the room.

"Seamus Finnigan." Ginny didn't know Seamus but noted that he swore, quite loudly, as he took his spot next to Padma.

"Daniel Craig."

Daniel, who Ginny also didn't know, didn't seem fazed at all. He calmly took his spot as the third Auror going on this mission.

"Ginny Weasley."

Ginny stifled a groan as she walked grudgingly to take her place next to Daniel. _Why did she have to get __picked? _Moody could be so annoying sometimes. This was the worse. Nothing could be worse than having to go on the mission.

"Our final Auror is...Luna Lovegood."

Ginny's jaw dropped. _Seriously? _

All the Aurors looked at each other with amusement. Everyone knew that Ginny and Luna couldn't stand each other. It wasn't that Ginny hated her, she could just be so annoying. She was always so dreamy and talked about the weirdest of things. Luna always called her narrow minded but it wasn't Ginny's fault that the woman was obsessed with creatures that didn't even exist!

"The Death Eaters were last spotted at Diagon Alley, near the Three Broomsticks." Moody said, glaring at the smirking Aurors. "I suggest you five head over there right now. Padma Patil, you are the group leader. Don't forget the rules. Your only priority is defeating the Death Eaters. Do not break ranks if one of you is killed. Do you understand me?"

The five of them nodded. That nervous feeling was starting in Ginny's stomach. It was like how she felt before a Quidditch game, only here she could actually die.

"Good luck," Moody said, "Everyone else, you may leave."

The 15 other Aurors filed out of the room.

"Let's dissaparate together," Padma said, gesturing for them to hold hands, "That way we'll all arrive at the same spot. And have your wands ready."

The five of them formed a circle and pulled out their wands. Ginny sighed as Luna ended up next to her. But that changed when Luna took her hand. The fluttering in her stomach intensified and she was sure it wasn't because of the upcoming fight.

"Alright you guys," Padma said, "Three, two, one."

The five of them turned on the spot in unison, making sure to keep hold of each others hands. Ginny had the sensation of being forced into a tube, so tight that for the split second that apparition occurred, she couldn't breathe. Then came the feeling of being projected high into the air. She felt Luna's grip on her hand tighten and squeezed her eyes shut. Finally, Ginny felt her feet hit the ground. She opened her eyes and was thrown straight into the chaos.

There were Death Eaters everywhere, Moody had obviously not received enough information. There wasn't a couple of Death Eaters, there was more like 20 or 30 of them. This seemed like a mission for the whole Auror department, not a handful of randomly picked Aurors.

Wizards and witches were running for their lives, screaming and crying. Many were on the floor, injured or even dead. Ginny saw a pair of women who seemed to be her age. The one with brown hair was shaking the other, one with blonde hair, begging her to wake up. She even saw a young child, crying over a body of an injured wizard.

Ginny positioned her wand, ready to cast a spell at the group of Death Eaters, when they seemed to notice the five Aurors ready to take them down.

A Death Eater, whose face was fully covered by a mask, turned around first. "Avada Kedavra!"

Daniel and Seamus dropped to the ground, narrowly missing the killing curse.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny cried, aiming the spell at the first Death Eater, who was hit in the face with her spell, fell to the floor, immobilized. Unfortunately, there were more than enough Death Eaters to take the first one's place.

"Come on we have to get everyone to safety," Padma shouted, running towards a group of young children huddled together on the floor.

"Are you sane!" Seamus shouted, "We can't get anyone to safety if we're dead. We've got to finish the Death Eaters off first!"

"Alright then," Padma said, ducking as a round of spells came shooting at her. "Let's fight. Remember try not to kill anyone unless you absolutely have to."

The five spread out sending spell after spell at the Death Eaters. They managed to defeat about one third of the opposing force, which was great, considering there were only five Aurors battling 30 Death Eaters. Daniel and Seamus seemed to be fighting very offensively, using stronger spells and taking on more people at once. Luna had drifted away from the rest of them but Ginny was impressed to see her defeating quite a few of the Death Eaters. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Stupefy!" Ginny cast a shield charm before the spell could hit her. She moved to the right and cast the same spell back. The Death Eater crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Expelliarmus!" Luna shouted, ducking a spell as she ran towards the rest of the group. She turned to cast another spell and didn't notice the Death Eater in front of her, blocking the path.

"Watch out!" Ginny shouted as Luna turned around just in time to see the Death Eater. She scrambled back but another Death Eater blocked her path from the other side. She was trapped.

"Luna!" Ginny shouted. She wasn't sure why she was doing it but she abandoned the Auror protocol and sprinted for Luna who was ducking as the two Death Eaters took turns casting spells at her.

"Tarantallegra!"

This time Luna couldn't move out of the way in time and the spell hit her full force. Her legs started a frenzied dance and when she tried to run, she tripped, slamming into the ground. The first Death Eater raised his wand,

"Stupefy!" Ginny cried, the Death Eater ducked and the spell hit his fellow Death Eater, who collapsed instantly.

The first Death Eater spun around, his mask falling off. Ginny gasped, it was Macnair, one of the most powerful Death Eaters. If he managed to curse Luna, who was still on the floor, the injury could be fatal.

"Flipendo!" She shouted as Macnair shouted an incantation and made a sudden slashing movement, sending a line of green flames towards her. They both ducked and Ginny winced as Macnair's curse hit another Death Eater who was creeping up on her. The Death Eater gasped before falling to the floor, almost as though in a deep slumber. Ginny's stomach sank, if Macnair was able to preform that curse on Luna, she could be fatally injured.

"Silencio!" She cried before Macnair could raise his arm. The spell hit him and Ginny felt some relief, now he couldn't hurt Luna.

The jinx on Luna's legs had lessened and she was able to slowly crawl away from Macnair who was still facing Ginny.

"Macnair," a Death Eater said, "The girl is getting away!"

Macnair turned just as Luna tried to stand. He pushed her back to the floor and raised his wand.

"No!" Ginny cried, now fully forgetting about proper protocol and rushing to Luna's side.

The couple of feet in which she had to run was enough time for Macnair to make his slashing movement again. Even without the incantation, the purple flames flew for Luna's chest. Luna shrieked with shock but didn't shield herself in time. The spell hit her in the chest and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Luna!" Ginny yelled, skidding to a stop beside her. Luna looked as though she were in a deep slumber, her chest barely raising and falling. Ginny felt all the annoyance she once held for Luna disappear, replaced by something she couldn't quite describe. Ginny did know however, the amount of hatred she felt for Macnair. She tackled him to the ground, internally thanking her Quidditch strength, before punching him so many times, he fell unconscious.

"Luna," she crawled over to the fallen Auror and started shaking her. "Luna wake up!" Of course, Luna stayed laying on the floor. Ginny felt a huge rush of fear, Luna couldn't die, she just couldn't.

Ginny heard footsteps behind her and turned to face the enemy.

"Woah, easy there," Padma said, raising her arms when Ginny pointed her wand in her face. "It's just me." Ginny lowered her wand and Padma asked, "What happened to her?"

Macnair sent a curse at her, non verbally, I silenced him before."

Padma raised her eyebrows, "Were you two fighting together?"

"No," Ginny looked down, "I broke Auror protocol, I was just so scared. Please don't tell Moody."

Padma's eyes softened, "Don't worry, I won't."

"How's the fight going?"

"Pretty good, actually. we've gotten nearly all the Death Eaters defeated," she gestured to where Daniel and Seamus were fighting off three Death Eaters. The rest were on the ground, not dead but in no state to fight. It was clear that some had dissaparated as well. "I was thinking we should head back to tell Moody about our job well done."

"Well done," Ginny said incredulously, "Luna's in some state of unconscious."

"I know, but at least no one is dead. That to me is a good thing."

Ginny felt her heart sink, "What about Luna?"

Padma sighed, "I don't know, she looks pretty out of it."

"She isn't dead, not yet," Ginny said fiercely.

"I know, but we can't take her to St. Mungo's, not with all the Death Eaters who have taken over the place. And that curse seems pretty strong, I don't know if she'll survive much longer."

Ginny felt a tear escape her moist eyes and hurriedly brushed it away. She didn't even know why she was crying over Luna, the last time she checked, they hated each other, right?

"Look," Padma said, obviously surprised by Ginny's tears, Ginny never cried. "This is a part of being an Auror, people get hurt, people could go missing, people can die. Don't you remember what happened to Colin? We signed up for this and we have to accept it. Why are you so upset anyway, I thought you and Luna were enemies."

"I don't know," Ginny said as Daniel and Seamus came up to them, having defeated the remaining Death Eaters, "I thought we were, but now I just don't know. I want her to live."

"Bloody hell," Daniel said the moment he saw Luna lying on the floor, "What happened?"

"Macnair cursed her," Padma said, "Look, how about you take her to your apartment? I don't think we should be here when the Death Eaters wake up again."

Sounds good to me," Seamus said, "The three of us will head back to the Auror department and tell Moody that you're taking care of Luna."

"Thank you," Ginny said, knowing there was a chance to save Luna.

"Good luck Ginny," Padma said, giving her a smile. She turned to Daniel and Seamus, "Come on you two, let's go."

The three held hands and dissaparated, leaving Ginny and Luna all alone in the empty street filled with innocents and unconscious Death Eaters.

"Luna," Ginny said, shaking her, "Luna, can you hear me?"

She knew it was hopeless, that Luna couldn't hear her, but she couldn't help it. Ginny, for one of the first times in her life, was really scared. The fact that someone she knew could _die _right now, was an unbearable thought. So she wouldn't let it happen.

"Come on Luna," she said, wrapping her hand around Luna's limp one, "Let's go."

She concentrated super hard on the inside of her apartment, to splinch right now would be disastrous. She thought of the beige carpeted floor, her grandfather clock, and the framed family photos on her coffee table. She pictured her living room, in there was a long red couch she could lay Luna down on. She made sure the image in her mind was identical to the real thing, tightened her grip on Luna's hand, and turned on the spot.

This time, Ginny didn't even notice the usual discomfort of dissaparating. All she could focus on was her living room, she had to get Luna there in one piece.

Ginny felt herself land and opened her eyes, she was back in her apartment. She looked down at Luna, maybe dissaparating might have woken her up? Nope, of course not.

"Come on Luna," she whispered, heaving Luna on top of her couch. She was struck with a sudden inspiration.

"Reneverate."

Ginny waited, the reviving spell could help awaken someone from sleep. She tried again, "Reneverate."

Luna didn't move an inch, her eyes were still closed.

"Alright, stay right here."

Of course, Luna couldn't move even if she wanted to, but Ginny couldn't help but feel that maybe Luna would hear a familiar voice in her state of unconsciousness and wake up. She shook her head, she should stop hoping and actually do something.

Ginny walked over to her medicine and potions cabinet, it had been quite useful in the past when she was healing all the injuries she had gotten as an Auror.

She picked up painkillers, reviving potions, and every healing potion she could fit into her hands. She dumped them all on her coffee table next to the couch, being careful not to break the glass vials of various potions.

Ginny sorted through her remedies, picking apart the ones she thought might be helpful. She uncorked the strongest reviving potion she had and tilted Luna's head back.

She was about to pour the potion down Luna's throat when she realized that there was a good chance that she would choke if she stayed laying down. Ginny got Luna's sleeping form laying on her lap. The closeness of Luna's body unnerved her. There was an odd feeling she got as she traced a finger on Luna's cheek. Was it longing? No, it couldn't be. But as Ginny looked at Luna's lips, all she wanted was for them to touch hers.

Ginny shook her head, surely she couldn't feel that way. She was probably way too eager for Luna to wake up. But as she poured the potion down Luna's throat, she couldn't shake off the odd feeling of desire she felt when she looked at her.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw Luna twitch. She held her breath as Luna shifted a little in her arms. Then she murmured, as though she was dreaming. Luna wasn't awake, she seemed to be in a state of dream-like sleep, which was definitely better than some sort of unconsciousness.

After a couple of minutes, she decided to go for a healing potion next, the curse had quite been strong, so she may be in a lot of pain when she woke up. Luna continued to mumble, occasionally shifting or moving her head.

She waited for a bit before trying another reviving potion, a smaller dose this time, she didn't want to overdose Luna on a single potion.

When the potion did nothing to change Luna's state, Ginny felt frustrated tears work up behind her eyes. She was tired, scared, and just wanted Luna to be alright. All the stuff that had happened between them before didn't matter to her anymore. She thought of how just a few short hours ago, which really felt more like days, she had been so annoyed that Luna hadn't bothered to hold the door open for her. As if that even mattered anymore.

"Luna," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Luna, please wake up. Please, I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you." One of Ginny's tears plopped onto Luna's beautiful dirty blonde hair. Ginny hadn't realized how beautiful Luna really was until now. "Please wake up."

Another tear popped onto Luna's face, rolling down her cheek. She moaned softly and seemed to be waking up. Ginny didn't breathe, she was afraid that if she did, Luna would go back to sleep.

But Luna was waking up. She shifted around, mumbling a bit, before finally, _finally, _opening her eyes. Her pale silvery eyes focused on Ginny's bright brown ones and she gave Ginny a faint smile.

"Hey Luna," Ginny said softly, placing her hand on Luna's head, "How do you feel?"

"Could be better," she whispered wincing slightly, "What happened?"

"Well," Ginny said, not at all eager to recount their journey, "How much do you remember?"

"I remember we were in Diagon Alley and I was fighting some Death Eaters...and that's it, I guess."

Ginny bit her lip, hoping Luna hadn't gotten a concussion from hitting the ground so hard.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll remember soon," Luna said, seeming to have read Ginny's mind, "But how about you tell me for now?"

"You drifted away from us during the fight, and Macnair and another Death Eater had you cornered." Ginny felt tears work their way back to her eyes and looked away. "I tried to help you Luna, I really did, but..."

Luna lifted her hand to rest on Ginny's and winced again, "It's okay Ginny, you tried your best."

"But Luna, I've always been so horrible to you," she cried, "I've always been so cold and mean. You couldn't died today, then what would I have done?"

"I haven't been very nice to you either," Luna said, "But it seems as though you saved me today."

"If I had been watching out for you, the Death Eaters would have never gotten you cornered."

"Well, if you did do that, Moody would have killed you himself. _Do not break ranks if one of you is killed."_

Ginny laughed at Luna's imitation of Moody's voice. Luna laughed along.

"Ouch," she cried, putting a hand to her chest.

"Luna!" Ginny jumped up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, biting her lip, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Ginny said firmly, "Let's get you to bed."

"Where will I sleep?"

"On my bed," she said without hesitation.

"Then what about you?"

"Oh," Ginny hadn't thought of that, "I suppose I could sleep on the couch."

"No way," Luna said, "You can sleep beside me."

Ginny felt a flutter in her stomach, "Are you sure?"

"It's your bed anyway. And that way, you can make sure that I'm okay."

"Alright."

Ginny didn't know why she felt so nervous to share a bed with Luna, it wasn't as though anything was going to happen. She really didn't know what she felt for the other girl, they seemed to have a friendship now, but Ginny wanted more, especially now that she truly appreciated Luna.

Ginny half guided and half carried Luna over to her bed. Luna seemed fine now, just really weak. She would probably be fine in the morning.

Ginny's queen sized bed was big enough for two, but it still felt awkward to be sharing a bed with someone, especially another girl.

"Erm," Ginny said once Luna had lay down, "I could always just sleep on the couch."

"No," Luna said, "Come here."

Ginny sighed before climbing into bed with Luna.

A couple of minutes passed and Ginny knew that neither of them were going to sleep anytime soon.

"Ginny," Luna said softly, "I have to tell you something."

Ginny's stomach flip-flopped, "Oh, what is it?"

"I sort of have a crush on you. That's why I never really talked to you. I didn't want anyone finding out."

Ginny paused and watched as Luna turned bright red.

"Oh course," she continued, "I understand if you don't feel the same way. Why would you after all? But I guess I just wanted to tell you."

Ginny smiled, "I think I have a crush on you too."

"Then I guess we shouldn't have been enemies all this time."

"No, we shouldn't have. I don't why I didn't realize how great you were sooner."

Luna grinned, "How about we go on a date sometime?"

"We will, once you're all healed up." She kissed Luna on the cheek.

"Oh," Luna said, touching the spot where Ginny had kissed her, "I quite liked that."

Ginny looked at her incredulously, "You've never been kissed before?"

"Nope, but that felt nice."

"I'll make sure we can do that as often as you like."

Luna smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"Good night Luna."

Good night Ginny."


End file.
